The transition unit includes an outer cylinder that is cylindrically shaped and made of steel. A foundation for supporting the outer cylinder is provided. The foundation contains no metal reinforcements. Grounding rods are connected to the outer cylinder. The grounding rods extend to a water table. A lower support structure made preferably of wood is located within the outer cylinder. An inner cylinder is supported by the lower support structure. A canister is located within the inner cylinder. A cover is located on the outer cylinder for enclosing the transition unit.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.